The Cold Hard Truth
by corinne1428
Summary: Bella is a princess in Italy and is to be married to Jacob, the son of a wealthy lord. Edward is a newborn Vampire who lives in the city by day and hunts humans by night. What will happen when these two cross paths?
1. Preface

This is my first fanfic so please be nice :) I had help (my co-writer) from Future-miss. Edward-Cullen. I am trying to keep the chapters short. Thanks!!

**Summary: Bella is a princess in Italy and is to be married to Jacob, the son of a wealthy lord. Edward is a newborn Vampire who lives in the sewer by day and hunts humans by night. What will happen when these two cross paths?**

**Disclaimer!: I own none of the talented Stephenie Meyer collection….I just stock them.**

The Cold Hard Truth

The day started out like any other. I waited in my bed longer than was allowed. My mother believed that it was not a women's duty to lie in bed and ponder thoughts. My father also agreed-he agreed with anything my mother said.

But who really cares what they say?

I sighed and whispered to myself, "Everyone in the kingdom does….."

I glanced down at my ring finger and was reminded of the task that was ahead of me…..marrying Jacob. I shuddered at the thought of walking down the isle and seeing him standing there. It's not that I hate Jacob, it's just that I found no love for him.

I realized I had to face reality when my mother strode in to draw back the curtains. I groaned as the light touch my eyelids and I threw my blanket over to cover the light.

"Get up Isabella, royalty doesn't sleep in," my mother said with a sarcastic edge.

"Well then, maybe I don't want to be royalty," I snapped back, still under the covers.

My mother ignored the comment.

"Come on Bella!"she said as she threw the covers off me.

"Ok,ok I replied. I got out of bed, dressed, and headed down to the dining hall.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," Martha, my maid said.

"Good morning Martha, I said sulkily.

I ate my breakfast of eggs and toast, and then headed out to the rose gardens, my favorite place in the whole castle. I debated whether to hide out there for the rest of my life….it was a nice thought. I would give anything to get out of the situation. I was being forced out of my will to marry Jacob, and I should have the right to choose who I would wed. And of course my parents say it is what is best for me, they think Jacob is my soul mate. Jacob is a great friend, but nothing more then that. Speaking of Jacob……

"Isabella?' Jacob interrupted my thoughts.


	2. Running Away

Ok, this is my next chapter

**Ok, this is my next chapter. I hope you like it. PLEASSSSSEEEEE REVIEW!! Also, check out the story called Emmett try not to touch anything by future-miss.edward-cullen. It is fantastic. I had a ton of help from her on this story. Luv her!! Enjoy!!(hopefully)**

"**Oh, hello Jacob," I replied. I looked up at his face. It was a look of concern. **

"**What's wrong?" I asked.**

"**I don't know, you tell me, " he answered.**

"**I'm just sleepy," I said. Jacob looked like he didn't buy it, but he dropped it anyway. **

"**Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked hopefully.**

"**I can't," I said in reply, "I have to be somewhere." I didn't have to be somewhere at all, but I just wanted to be alone. It was always so awkward when Jacob and I spent time together. I walked away from him, back into the castle. I went up to my room, and flopped on to my bed. Well. I thought to myself, I guess I'm stuck up here for a while.** **I watched the light draw across the opposite wall and slowly closed my eyes. The day seemed to last longer than I wished…..**

**It was dusk when I woke. My eyelids were full of 'long been forgotten tears' as I stretched my arms out. My hand hit the small end table that lay next to my bed. A platter full of rolls and a big cup of soup lay on it. A note, which was covered with red rose petals, read:**

**Isabella,**

**Here is your supper. Enjoy your time to sleep. I can't wait until we are together again.**

** Forever yours, **

** Jacob**

**Not caring about my manners, I slurped the soup down noisily, and ate the bread in big bites. I heard a small knock on the door. **

"**Come in," I said sleepily.**

"**Isabella, honey, how was your rest?" my father asked.**

"**Fine dad, and how many times do I have to tell you I like to be called Bella?" I snapped back.**

**My dad ignored the comment about my name and continued. "The reason I came up here was to talk to you about your future. I want you to know the responsibility you are going to have to take when you marry Jacob and become queen. You are going to have more duties than you do now, not to mention raising a family and such. I love you, Isabella, and I want you to be prepared, " my father finished.**

**I was furious, "Dad, have you ever thought about what I want, who I want to marry?" I yelled.**

"**Well…I…I want what is best for you," my dad said, his voice raising.**

"**Or is it best for you dad? This is not what I want. I don't want to marry Jacob, I don't want to become queen, and I don't want all this pressure put on me!" I exclaimed. I had had enough. I stormed out of the room, leaving Charlie speechless. I flew down the stairs and out the door, down the pathway, and on to the now darkened street.**

**Then, I ran for it. I didn't want anyone to come for me; I just wanted to be left alone! In my hurry to get away from the castle, I tripped over my own feet, and landed on the cold, hard pavement.**

"**Well, hello there," I heard a voice say. **

**The voice was enchanting, like music to my ears. I looked up to see the face that matched this sweet voice. It was the most beautiful face I have ever seen. It belonged to a boy, who looked about my age, with golden-brown hair and perfect features. His skin was a beautiful shade of white and his teeth shone even though it was dark outside. **

**I just then realized a burning felling in my knee, and I saw that I was bleeding from a scrape above my knee. I looked up into the boy's face. He had a hungry look on, and I saw that his eyes were as black as coal.**

"**Um….hi," I said as he edged closer to me.**


	3. Edward

I am sooo sorry it took so long to update, I have been away from home for more than 2 weeks

I am sooo sorry it took so long to update, I have been away from home for more than 2 weeks!! So, here is the next chapter, PLEASEEE REVIEW!! Thank you to the people who already reviewed, I really appreciate it. THANK YOU!!

**Disclaimer: I am totally and completely in love with all of these characters, but sadly, I don't own them…(sniff, sniff). Stephenie Meyer does!!**

The Cold Hard Truth

"Might I say that you smell simply mouthwatering tonight," the beautiful creature said, as he crouched down, as if ready to pounce.

"I…I don't know what you mean," I stammered, slowly backing away from him.

"What I mean," the boy said impatiently, " is that you are right in front of me, you smell delicious, and I am _very_ thirsty."

I slowly took his words in, looked up into his stunning face, and understood. _He was going to kill me. _I remember reading about vampires. How their skin is white, how they hunt humans by night and have a thirst for their blood. And then, I panicked.

"No, No, please, I'll do anything," I pleaded," please, just let me go.

Then I saw his face change from a look of hunger and thirst….to pity.

He straitened up, and said in a whisper, " Fine, you may go."

I turned, and started to walk away.

"Wait, " he said. I turned around slowly on my heels.

"What is your name? Mine is Edward."

"Isabella," I answered.

"Ahhhh, Bella….such a beautiful name," Edward replied.

I looked into his eyes and saw that he truly meant it. I didn't know why he would choose to let me, the one who he thought would taste so good, go, but he did and that's all that matters. He was so mysterious and threatening…and I loved him.

EPOV

After a long, intense gaze, Bella turned around and started walking away. I decided that I had to follow this strange girl, wherever she went. The fact that she did not seem to be scared of my presense was enough to make me let her go.

I watched her as she walked down the road. She looked back, and I quickly turned around and walked a few steps in the other direction. When I knew she was walking again, I turned around and silently crept behind her, making sure ti keep my distance so she wouldn't suspect someone was following her.

She turned toward the edge of the woods that surrounded the town, and stopped at a big oak tree. Then a stopped and watched as she started to rearrange the leaves around her to make what looked like a bed. Bella then lied down, and dozed of to sleep.

I thought to myself, I can't let her out of my sight. Then, I sat down, and watched her sleep.


	4. Sweet Dreams

I am soooo sorry it has taken me so long to update

I am soooo sorry it has taken me so long to update!! I have been so occupied on my other story, Apples ton Apples that I kind of neglected this one, . But not anymore!! I am devoted to updating this story if I get enough reviews, my goal for the next chapter is to have 20 reviews. I am not asking a lot so PLEASE REVIEW!! Now, for the story; I know it is kind of weird that Bella and Edward already know they love each other but if you think about it, they almost instantly knew something about the other that made them feel love towards each other in Twilight. Correct me if I am wrong, but I'm pretty sure it was like that. Thank you!!

**Disclaimer: I am so in love with all of the Twilight characters that I wished I owned them…but I don't. Stephenie Meyer does. Thanks Stephenie!!**

The Cold Hard TruthEPOV

_Wow_, I thought to myself, _Bella is so beautiful_ when she sleeps.

I sat there all night watching her, until it was morning.

I saw Bella's eyes open and I kept back. I didn't want her to know I had been watching her all night. That would be creepy. I wondered why I couldn't read _her_ thoughts; I could read everybody else's, why not hers?

I knew I loved her already, but how could I be with her? I thirsted for her blood, and I didn't know if she was married or engaged or even had a boyfriend. I was just too greedy to let her go. .

By then, Bella was getting up and getting ready to go…well I didn't know where she was going, but I knew I would be with her.

Bella looked around as I tried to figure out how I would 'bump in to her ' again. I decide that I would just meet her after a while and say that I was just going for a walk. In the woods. Early in the morning. Okay, not such a good plan, but I would figure one out.

BPOV

Ok, now where do I go, I thought to myself. I just yelled at my dad last night, saying that I did not want to marry Jacob; so I couldn't go back home. I don't want to 'settle down' yet, I am too young. Not that it would be much 'settling' because we would have to rule the whole kingdom.

My mind then began to wander to the beautiful creature I saw last night. It was very awkward, but not creepy for some reason.

Just then, I heard a sound behind me. I turned around quickly, looking to see if someone was there, but I saw no one. I was sure I had heard movement.

I just kept walking, wondering where I was going to go next, when I heard his voice say," Bella."

I wheeled around to see the person I was hoping for.

"Oh, hello, Edward, how did you know where to find me?" I said to him.

He stared at me, and I could tell he was thinking hard.

"Oh….I….. see I was just taking a walk and I saw you, and then I came over." He replied. (A/N: So much for a good plan, Edward!!)

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!! Check out my other story, Apples to Apples too, and review it!!

Psst….check out my friend, Chloe Marie Cullen's story, Emmett try not to touch anything, and then vote for it (cause it's a challenge) on DaniCullen12's profile!! Thanks!!

Remember, red's the new black!

:-: RedHeadedCullenGirl :-:


	5. Problem

Gosh, it's been a while

**Gosh, it's been a while. I've been so busy, I haven't had time to update in a while. Sorry the last chapter was short, I had major writers block. :( So, here is the next chapter of The Cold Hard Truth. Enjoy and PLEAAAASSSEEE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Twilight characters.**

The Cold Hard TruthBPOV

"Well then, how about I take a walk with you," I said, trying to get to know Edward better. He seemed really shy….

"Ok," he said. He sounded a little unsure of himself, like he was hiding something from me.

"So, Edward, do you live around here?" I asked. I had never seen him around before.

"Uh, well, now we do," he said, still with that unsureness in his voice.

"We just moved here……from uh, France."

It didn't sound like he was telling the truth and he sounded very uncomfortable. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but couldn't get around to it. Maybe I am coming on too strong, I thought. I'll let him ask the next question.

We walked in silence for what seemed like hours, and finally, I gave in to the quietness.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, I have two sisters and two brothers," he replied.

"You are lucky to have siblings. I had always wanted a sister or brother…but I am just an only child," I said to him.

He nodded his head.

We stopped under a shady tree and sat down on a boulder that rested under it.

He turned to me, and I looked into his entrancing red eyes. He was so amazingly perfect, It was really hard to grasp.

"Bella , I never believed in love at first sight, but I think I do now," he said to me, "I love you. I don't know how it happened so fast, or why it happened with you, but it did."

He inhaled deeply and then let the air out. His face was just inches from mine as I took in his sweet smell.

"That is exactly how I feel," I said in no more than a whisper.

"If you feel that way too, then there is something I have to tell you," he began, "I am a vampire. I drink the blood of humans, including you. I was created by Carlisle Cullen, the doctor. Our whole family is made of vampires."

All I could do was stare. How could this be possible? I was sure Edward was more that human, but a vampire?

"I don't know what to say," I said.

"Don't say anything. All I'm asking you to do is believe me."

I nodded my head slightly.

"I believe you," I told him. I didn't know why I believed him, but I did. All I knew was that I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him.

"Thank you for understanding," he said.

He reached out to touch my shoulder, but quickly drew it back.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it's just that, you are so breakable, and I am so strong. I am afraid to hurt you. Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Uh, no, why should I be?" I answered.

"Because I thirst for your blood, that's why!" he exclaimed.

"So? That doesn't scare me," I told him.

Edward turned away and looked like he was deep in thought.

"We have one _little_ problem with this," I added.

"What's that?" Edward said, turning back to look at me.

"I am supposed to be getting married next month," I said.

**Ok, so there is chapter 5!!I hope you liked it and please review!! Also, check out ****Chatting with the Cullens****, a story I wrote with my best friend, Another Cullen Girl. There is a link to the account I share with her on my profile! Please go check it out!!:)**


End file.
